What If: Reversal of Fates 1: Day of Evil
by Retroforce Studios
Summary: The Evil Zordon unleashes the Power Rangers to destroy Angel Grove, can Goldar stop them before it's too late


Years ago Zordon choose Five teenagers to become Power Rangers and fight the Evil of Rita Repulsa, but History is about to be twisted. This is What If... A world where things happened differently, Evil and Good can be flipped.

What if Zordon choose the teens in an a temp to take over the world, and Rita used her power to protect the world.

On the Moon, two Astronauts find a sealed container with a red gem on top of it.

"Houston, we found something." said the Astronaut, while he reached out to touch it.

"I don't think that's a good idea." said the other Astronaut, as the Gem started to glow and the lid fell to the side.

As Rita's companions exited the container, the Astronauts ran back to their ship.

"Rita, we've finally been freed." said Finster, reaching down for her.

"Ten Thousand years have pasted." said Rita, as she steps out, "I wonder what kind of damage that fiend, Zordon, Has done to the Beautiful Earth."

"Let's see if your Palace still stands." said Goldar, "If so you can use the telescope to view Earth without alerting that little garbage can, Alpha 5."

"Good thinking, Goldar." said Baboon.

"That's why he's her right hand man." said Squatt.

"Finster, once back at the Palace, I when a dozen or so Putty Patrolers ready to help the Humans." said Rita.

"As you wish." said Finster.

While Rita and her Allies made their way to the Palace, Zordon wakens inside the Chamber of Command, just outside of Angel Grove.

"Have you finished those Coins yet!" yelled Zordon.

"I finished them last century, but you slept through it." responded Alpha 5.

"My power has finally recovered after that last fight with that Sorceress of good, Rita." said an angry Zordon, "You try being trapped in a time warp."

"So, Fat Head, tell me what these fuckin' coins are for!" demanded Alpha 5.

"How dare you make a demand of me." said Zordon, using an energy pulse to zap Alpha 5 in the ass, "Now find me five teenagers, and teleport them here."

"Whatever." said Alpha 5, pressing a button on the interface computer.

Meanwhile, in Angel Grove, Jason, Trini, Billy, Kimberly, and Zack hang out at the Youth Center, watching the moon walk when an Earthquake hits.

"Everyone out, the building is going to collapse." said Ernie

As Jason and the others make sure no one got left behind, they were teleported away, landing inside the Chamber of Command.

"What just happened?" asked Jason.

"I think we where teleported." said Billy.

"What is this place?" asked Zack.

"Looks like something out of last weeks Sci-Fi movie." said Trini.

Alpha 5 walked up to them. Billy grabbed Alpha 5's head looking at it.

"Get your dirty hands off of me human." said Alpha 5.

"I can't believe it, a fully functional Robot." said Billy.

"Humans, listen to me." ordered Zordon.

"What's with the floating head?" said Kimberly.

"I am Zordon." said Zordon, "I have brought you here to help me in taking over the Earth."

"No way." said Kimberly.

"You don't have a choose, humans." said Alpha 5, "You've already been linked to the Power Coins."

"What?" yelled Trini.

"The Power Coins are programmed to change your brainwaves from good to evil." said Alpha 5.

They try to remove the belts but found that they couldn't.

"Once your brains are reconfigured you'll be free to remove the belts." said Zordon.

On the Moon, Finster cooks up two dozen Putty Patrolers, and Rita looks down at the Earth.

"It looks like Zordon hasn't taken over the Earth." said Rita, "My spell must have worked after all."

"Rita, the Putties are ready." said Finster.

"Thank you." said Rita.

Back in the Chamber of Command, the Power Coins have finished reprogramming the minds of the teens.

"You five are now my Power Rangers." said Zordon.

"What can we do for you, Master?" asked Jason.

"I want you to destroy Angel grove" said Zordon.

"Yes, Master." said the Teens.

"It's Morphin Time!" said Jason.

"Mastodon!" called out Zack.

"Pterodactyl!" called out Kimberly.

"Triceratops!" called out Billy.

"Saber-Toothed Tiger!" called out Trini.

"Tyrannosaurus!" called out Jason.

The Rangers teleported to the city, the stopped and stared at them wondering what was going on.

"Angel grove, your lives belong to us!" stated Jason, as they pulled out their blasters.

The Rangers open fire on the people as they run scared.

Back on the Moon, Goldar alerts Rita to the attack.

"Goldar take the Putties and stop those Rangers before someone gets hurt." ordered Rita.

"It'll be my pleser." said Goldar.

While the Power Rangers attack the people, Goldar and the Putties appear

"Stop right there Power Rangers." ordered Goldar.

"Who are you?" asked Trini.

"I am Goldar, Protector of this Planet." said Goldar, as Kimberly walked up to him.

"Well, why don't you join us." suggested Kimberly, rapping her arms around him "I'm sure I can make it worth your wild."

"I'll never join Zordon's evil." said Goldar, pushing her away.

"How dare you turn me down!" yelled Kimberly, pulling out her blaster and fire upon him.

Goldar falls to the ground, as the Putties charged into battle. In the Chamber of Command, Zordon and Alpha 5 watch the battle.

"Those teenage fuckers are losing to Rita's gold monkey." said Alpha 5.

"Open the communication channel." ordered Zordon.

Alpha 5 does as he is told.

"Rangers, use the Megazord." ordered Zordon.

"Why didn't you bastards tell us but it sooner?" Jason demanded to know.

"The Megazord's power is limited, use it destructively." ordered Zordon.

Zordon sends the Megazord out in Assault Mode. The Rangers jump in and powered up their power coins and take over control of the Megazord. They then open fire on Goldar and the Putties. The Putties were destroyed in the attack, Rita used her wand to cast a spell on Goldar to make him grow.

"So, these ass wipe can grow." said Billy.

"Maybe we should go to Battle Mode." said Zack.

"Fine." said Jason.

The Rangers switch the Megazord to battle mode, as Goldar charges at them. The Megazord blocks with the Mastodon shield.

"Watch the paint job." said Zack.

"Shut up, Motherfucker." said Kimberly, "If we didn't block he'd of hit my zord."

"Watch it bitch." responded Zack, "I might just shot your fat ass."

As Kimberly and Zack fought, Jason charged the Megazord at Goldar.

"Megazord, final strike." called out Jason, as the Megazord Saber was charged with the remaining power.

Goldar is stroked with the saber and falls to the ground.

"We have to retreat." said Billy, "We're out of power."

"How can we be out of power?" asked Jason.

The Rangers return to the Chamber of Command, as Goldar returns to normal size and the paramedics arrive on the scene

"What do we do with this creature?" asked a medic.

"We treat him like anyone else." said the other medic.

"Dana, he's not human." said the medic knelling at his side, while a fire truck shows up.

"Carter, give me a hand with this guy." said Dana.

Carter and Dana put the guy on a structure and load him into the ambulance, as Air Rescue dumps water on the near by fire, and misses it.

"You would think Joel could be more careful." said Carter.

Back in the Chamber of Command, the Rangers stand in front of Zordon.

"How dare you lose?" yelled Zordon.

"With all of your alien tech you can't make a fucking robot that can last longer then that pile of scrap." said Billy, "Let me fix it!"

"So be it." said Zordon, "You'll work with Alpha 5."

On the Moon, Rita monitors Goldar's recovery, when Scorpina appeared

"Rita, where is my husband?" asked a worried Scorpina.

"He went to protect the Earth from Zordon's Power Rangers." said Rita, "He was taken to a hospital."

"I have to go to him." said Scorpina.

"Scorpina, before you go, did you find it?" asked Rita.

"Yes, but due to Zordon's evil power on the other five, it needs a massive dose of pure good energy." said Scorpina, setting a green box with a gold circle on top of it, "If you need anything else I'll be with Goldar."

"Thank you." said Rita.

A/N: I hope you like this reversal of fates. Please Review, Reversal of Fates 2 depends on it! 


End file.
